


Simple Affair

by IdyllicIdiot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Almost Drabble?, M/M, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdyllicIdiot/pseuds/IdyllicIdiot
Summary: Just a thought I couldn't get out of my head.





	Simple Affair

Simple Affair

Thor stopped walking: “What do you mean 300 years?!”

Loki: “I meant it was only for 300 years. It was just a simple affair, nothing worth noting.”

Fandral: “Well . . .”

Loki & Thor: *-*

Fandral: “I’m not saying it was a romance for the ages, but it was more than just an affair for me. I grew very fond of you.”

They keep walking. Loki rushed ahead, but Thor could have sworn that he saw his brother’s face flush.


End file.
